Nutty
Nutty is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Nutty is a light green squirrel with one yellow diamond-shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he's excited. Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said a Mouthful when he's shown dressing in them and even taking great care in straightening his candy cane like a tie, although this changes at times. In his debut episode Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, the candy attached to his fur fell off, meaning Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time. It's apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it's almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else; it also bounces around when he jitters. In some episodes, however, he seems to be able to control it. Due to animation errors, Nutty's lazy eye changes its position multiple times, similar to Lumpy's antlers. For example, in Icy You, his lazy eye was his left eye. After he noticed the slushy machine, it was his right eye for the rest of the episode. As a result of his huge sugar intake, he is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks (sometimes he even giggles while he's dying). He was first heard actually speaking when he wishes for a scrumptious lollipop in As You Wish. One drop of sugar makes him hyper to the point that he could create a tornado like "Taz the Tasmanian Devil", as seen in Party Animal. He sometimes foams at the mouth when deprived of candy or any other sugar-related items. As seen in the False Alarm episode, he can go insane if left without candy for too long. It also shows that once he loses one addiction, he is susceptible to start a new one almost immediately, hinting he probably has an addictive personality. He also becomes momentarily sad after finishing his candy. Nutty will do whatever it takes to get the sugar he wants, even if it will hurt or even kill him. If he doesn't get what he wants he becomes very irate. Nutty will eat other types of "food", occasionally mistaking them for candy (like in Class Act, when he eats part of Sniffles' body and some cardboard, thinking it was a candy cane, or in Concrete Solution when he eats a whole bag of cement mix, mistaking it for a bag of sugar), but this is very rare. He will also eat regular food, like pancakes, but he usually drenches them in syrup first as seen in Concrete Solution. He is one of few characters to have an account on the website MySpace, where it mentions he has fourteen dental cavities. This is probably not helped by the fact that he brushes his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, and uses soda as mouthwash. He drinks coffee ground from jellybeans and still has to add more than a bowlful of sugar to the beverage to make it sweet enough for him. Given this information, it's actually surprising that he doesn't have more. In the Second Serving DVD, he has his own breakfast cereal called "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", but there are hardly any cereal pieces in it - the picture only shows a large pile of sugar in the bowl. Nutty can be seen eating this kind of cereal in Concrete Solution. Nutty is usually featured in episodes revolving around candy, except for Eye Candy, where Toothy was used instead and the pink and yellow candy Petunia is shown holding in the front cover of the Volume 1 DVD. It was rumored that when Eye Candy was made, Nutty had already been prominently featured in another episode, which was why that choice was made. Nutty's love for candy has often led to the demise of both himself and others, but it is his hyperactive personality that has made him one of the show's most memorable characters. Nutty cares more about candy than he does about his friends. In Party Animal, he pushes aside an allergy-stricken Flaky to eat chocolate. In A Sucker for Love, he tried to steal a lollipop from Cub. In Chew Said a Mouthful, he stole a gurney with a badly injured Toothy on it so he could get a jawbreaker. In Concrete Solution, he stole a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café, and he stalked Cuddles for his ice cream in Sweet Ride. He seems to lack common sense (which is evidenced in many episodes), especially when sugar or what he believes to be sugar involved, something that commonly leads to his death. His deaths usually involve his mouth, getting impaled, getting crushed, split apart, shredded, or breathing problems, and some of those deaths Nutty might deserve due to his cruel actions towards other in his love for candy. The only episodes he survived in are Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only), Who's to Flame? (debatable), Mime to Five (debatable), A Change of Heart, In a Jam, Milk Pong, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, Camp Pokeneyeout, Something Fishy, the HTF Break shorts Bite Sized, the YouTube Live Episode (debatable), and Claw (debatable). Nutty's Episodes Famous Deaths *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Icy You *Party Animal *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Chew Said a Mouthful *Double Whammy *A Sucker for Love *Swelter Skelter Starring Roles #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Sweet Ride #Icy You #Nutty's Party Smoochie #Concrete Solution #Chew Said a Mouthful #A Sucker for Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong Featuring Roles #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #YouTube Live Episode #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #See What Develops #Aw Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Double Whammy #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Swelter Skelter #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play #Camp Pokeneyeout Appearance Roles #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) #I Get a Trick Out of You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #As You Wish #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #By the Seat of Your Pants (only his arm is seen.) HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Bite Sized #Claw Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning musician - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #''Nuttin' Wrong with Candy'': Crushed by a vending machine, then impaled by its coils. #''Sweet Ride'': Head gets stuck in beehive; stung by hundreds of bees. #''Class Act'': Dies in an explosion. #''Icy You'': Head is crushed by an automatic door. #''Remains to be Seen'': Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #''Stealing the Spotlight'': After mistaking Lumpy's Christmas lights for candy and eating them, Lumpy yanks on what's left of the cord and pulls out Nutty's digestive system in the process. #''The Wrong Side of the Tracks'': Impaled on a ring toss pole. #''From Hero to Eternity'': Body messily splattered over a tree house (along with Sniffles). #''Party Animal'': Cored like an apple by Flippy, while spinning in a Taz-like tornado. #''Ipso Fatso'': Sliced to pieces by glass shards (along with Russell). #''Concrete Solution'': Ripped vertically in half by a falling bridge. #''Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion. ('Debatable') #''Mime to Five: Mauled by killer ducks. (Debatable) #''As You Wish!: Chokes on a giant lollipop. #''Take a Hike: Sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. #''Dunce Upon a Time'': Cut with an axe by Giggles. #''Chew Said a Mouthful'': Crushed by a car under a car magnet. #''See What Develops'': Drowns in a store. #''Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #''A Sight for Sore Eyes: Sliced to pieces by a kite string. #''Wipe Out!: Impaled by a sea urchin and then drowned in a small pool of water. #''Easy Comb, Easy Go: Head impaled on a sprinkler. #''Double Whammy'': Flippy shoots water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #''The Carpal Tunnel of Love'': Impaled on pipes. #''A Sucker For Love'': Run over by an ambulance driven by Mole and impaled on a spiked speed bump. #''Wrath of Con'': Suffocates after Splendid sucks all the air out of the room (along with Lifty). #''Swelter Skelter'': Cracks his head open when he falls down, exposing his brain, which is then fried like an egg on the hot ground. #''Happy New Year'': Dies when a chandelier falls, along with Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy. #''Random Acts of Silence'': Shredded by a pencil sharpener. #Breaking Wind: He is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Not seen) #''By the Seat of Your Pants'': Drowned (or at least killed in some other way, as his arm is seen in the pool). #''All Work and No Play'': Crushed by a wall. Additional #''Overkill'' DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #''Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm'' game play: Deaths and injuries depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #''Deadeye Derby'': Falls off the vehicle he's riding on. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Strangled to death by a balloon string. #November 2005 Calendar: Raked in half, with his organs strewn everywhere. #December 2005 Calendar: Strangled to death by some Christmas lights. #The Wading is Over June 2009 Calender: Same death he has in Wipe Out. #September 2008 Wallpaper: Head is cut in half. #Sing-A-Long: Run over by Mole's car. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Leap Year February 2008 Calendar: Jumps off a cliff after some candy and probably falls to his death. #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Top of his head is sliced off. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Mistaken for a piñata and decapitated by Lumpy. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed by Mr. Pickles. #One of the deleted scenes of Nuttin' but the Tooth involved the top part of Nutty's head getting ripped off by a car jack. #''Dumb Ways To Die'': He is fattened up from eating too much junk food. Seen in Comics #Ice-Scream: Lumpy pours acid into the chocolate ice-cream. He ate it and it burns away his torso. Seen in Arcade Games #Sugar High: Falls from a great height and splatters on the ground. #Hot Potato: Blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Fire Escape: Falls out of a burning building to his death. #Sweet Ride Skate: Follows Cuddles on his scooter, and crashes into a few signs on the way. #Candy Cave: Falls into a pit, causing him to get impaled on a stalagmite. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #''Nuttin' Wrong with Candy'' (Before death): When trying to get a chocolate bar out of a vending machine, his right arm is torn off. #''Nuttin' but the Tooth'': 1) Toothy drills a hole through his head. 2) His jaw is torn off with floss and a doorknob. #''Icy You'' (Before death): His lips are torn off, he bloats after drinking too much slushie, then his stomach explodes, causing blood and organs to fly everywhere. #''Concrete Solution'' (Before death): 1) Has his mouth swell closed due to eating cement powder and drinking water. 2) Has his belly swell up for the same reason. 3) His lower body is torn off by the weight of the cement in his belly. #''Chew Said a Mouthful'' (Before death): 1) Breaks his jaw trying to eat a jawbreaker. 2) Bites off his tongue trying to lick a jawbreaker. 3) His jaw is torn out of his head by an electromagnet. #''A Sucker for Love pt. 1'': 1) Hits a gumball machine with a trash can, shattering the glass. Chews the gum with the glass shards and blows a bubble which pops on his face, stabbing it with the shards. 2) A candy cane-shaped sign cuts his tail off. #''Happy Tree Friends False Alarm'' Episode: Impaled by numerous candy canes. #''Bite Sized'': Broke his jaw eating a jawbreaker. #''All Work and No Play'': Impaled by three bars stuck to an concrete wall, with the holes being made bigger by the vibrations from Lumpy's jackhammer. #''Camp Pokeneyout'': Loses his eyes. Additional #''Winter Break'' DVD Cover: When Nutty takes a bite of a candy cane, he breaks his teeth. #''Candy Kills'': Eats too much candy, making him badly bloated. #''Deadeye Derby'': Gets hit in his eyes, head, or body by rocks, hand bitten by a piranha, and hit with dynamite. Number of Kills Note that Nutty is the one to blame for the school explosion in "Class Act". Additional # A Sucker for Love: In Nutty's imagination, he kills Lumpy out of rage (debatable). Survival Rate *Internet series: 31.82% *Breaks: 66.6% *TV series: 31.82% *Total Rate: 43.41% Trivia *Nutty died in both his internet and TV series debuts (Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and The Wrong Side of the Tracks). *Nutty has rabies, which is mentioned in the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD. This might be seen in his debut episode, as he foams at the mouth when trying to get a candy bar and in False Alarm where his mouth is foaming while he's lying on the hospital bed. *After Nutty got killed in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Russell mistook his googly eye for his contact lens. After putting it on, Russell saw his kite's ribbons as being made of candy. This is evidence that Nutty may see everything as candy because of his eyes, meaning his problem is partially physical instead of purely psychological as previously believed. *If we count the original version of Out of Sight, Out of Mime then Nutty survived in one single episode from each internet season. *Nutty's googly eye sometimes switches sides on his face, either right or left, with the same thing having happened with the candy on his body like Lumpy's mismatched antlers changing positions, Flippy's beret and Russell's eyepatch and hook. *Nutty rides a push scooter in Sweet Ride and a motor scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Flaky and Lumpy are his most frequent victims. *He (along with Lammy and Mr. Pickels) is the only character who hasn't served as a first victim to another character in the internet shorts. He was however the first victim of Lumpy in the TV series. *If one doesn't count debatable episodes Nutty, Handy, and Cub have survived in the least amount of TV episodes, two. *He currently has the seventh highest kill count and the tenth highest death count. *Nutty is the first character to die in the TV series. *If one doesn't count debatable episodes he has only survived 9 out of the 44 episodes he appears in. **Coincidentally, Handy appears in the exact same number of episodes and survives the same number of times. *He has a candy cane pattern on a lot of things he owns (e.g., his surfboard in Wipe Out, his bed legs in Chew Said a Mouthful). *In False Alarm, after Nutty leaves the rehab center, he no longer has his lazy eye, indicating it is probably a physical condition caused by his high sugar intake. *Nutty, unlike most characters, doesn't have Pac-Man shaped pupils (though his googly eye has a Pac-Man shaped pupil in most episodes). *Nutty has heterochromia (two different eye colors), having one black eye and one googly green eye. *Nutty is the character who gets the most medical treatments: **In Nuttin' but the Tooth, he was given a dental procedure by Toothy. **In Concrete Solution, he was about to be taken to hospital after getting his stomach formed into a piece of massive concrete, and was treated by Sniffles before that. **In Chew Said a Mouthful, Lumpy did several treatments to his broken jaw. **In In a Jam, he took part in blood donation operated by Mole. **In A Sucker for Love, his surficial injuries were sewed, and some were also given band-aids by Mole. **In False Alarm, Sniffles somehow managed to keep him alive after he was crushed and impaled by a truck-load of candy. Later, he was locked in the asylum's rubber room for several hours. *Nutty is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (which happens to have a viewable episode he starred in). *Nutty shows his clarity in From Hero to Eternity by almost beating Sniffles at checkers. *Nutty is one of five characters to have killed Cro-Marmot, the others being Splendid, Petunia (debatable), Lumpy (debatable), and Giggles. *He is one of the twelve characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Flippy and his evil counterpart, Lumpy, Splendid, Mole, Pop, Disco Bear, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Mime, and Sniffles. *He is one of four characters to have a Blood Fest. The others are Lumpy, Giggles and Handy. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Flaky, Russell, Toothy, Mime, Mole and Giggles appeared in all of his starring roles. *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Giggles, Mime, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. *In the TV series, he has his season 1-2 design in his "Starring" pop-up. *In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty narrowly escapes from a death he would later endure in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Currently, he is the only main character to has killed Splendid. *He made the most kills in one episode (besides Splendid and Petunia in Breaking Wind, killing everyone (except Lammy & Mr. Pickels, who hadn't been introduced at the time), including himself and Generic Tree Friends, in Class Act. *Most of Nutty's kills are in Class Act and Concrete Solution. *The only characters to not kill Nutty are Cuddles, Pop, Cub, Lifty, Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the few characters known for their excessive eating habits. The other characters are Disco Bear and Lumpy. *If you choose Nutty in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show a "shaky" Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, a reference of Nutty's jittery nature. *Nutty is one of the few characters to be disliked by both characters of a duo other than Lifty and Shifty, the other duos being Pop and Cub due to his action in A Sucker for Love and Cuddles and Giggles due to his actions in Sweet Ride and Dunce Upon a Time respectively. *Nutty's concept art shows that he was originally supposed to have even more candy on his body and in different places. *He has interacted with almost every character except for Mr. Pickles. *Despite Lifty and Shifty being known for their thefts, Nutty is also one character that commits crimes and much like them he always gets a payback for his actions: **In Sweet Ride, he stalked and chased down Cuddles, wanting his ice cream. ** In Icy You, he attempted to steal sweets from Lumpy's store before gulping down gallons of unpaid slushies. **In A Sucker for Love, he stole Cub's lollipop, damaged a gumball machine and tried to steal a box of chocolates. He also killed Lumpy and was sent to jail (in his imagination). **In Concrete Solution, he stole a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café and a bag of cement from a construction site, mistaking it for said bag of sugar. * Nutty is the first and only character to have multiple characters listed as his "first victim", as he was responsible for everyone dying at the same time in Class Act. * The all-day sucker on his face would be slightly redesigned in internet season 4. It used to have multiple stripes in different colors, but the stripes were decreased for a simpler appearance. * He may be inspired by Gorgious Klatoo from Space Goofs or Dee Dee from Oggy and the Cockroaches since all three like to eat lots of food (in Nutty's case, candy) and all three have harmed others. * There's a slight possibility that the reason Nutty never eats the candy on his body when he's desperate for food (like in Dunce Upon a Time where he and Giggles are starving) is because he thinks he will be naked, since he wears candy like clothes, as shown in Chew Said a Mouthful. **The only time he ate his "clothes" is in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, but this is most likely due to the fact it was his first appearance. * In False Alarm, he wore video game consoles as clothes. *Nutty is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Lifty, Russell , Mime and debatably Lammy *Nutty is similar to Pinkie Pie from the TV show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" because of their love for candy and crazy behavior. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Antagonists Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters